Algo chamado amor
by Neverlasting
Summary: Syaoran nunca foi de conversar com as pessoas, mas alguem entra em sua vida para mudar isso.A historia ta melhor do que o summary, mesmo.
1. Uma estranha no ninho

**Algo chamado amor.**

**Capt 1. Uma estranha no ninho.**

A chuva caia fortemente fora de seu apartamento, à luz acabou e ele acompanhado a uma vela, um lápis e um papel, ficavam desenhando coisas que surgiam em sua mente, coisas sem importância, apenas pequenos rascunhos.

O sono não chegava, e ele, como os relógios, perdeu a noção do tempo, e sua mente ficou fechada e o mundo fora dela pareceu desaparecer. Como ele adorava se sentir assim, fechado em sua mente, sem interrupção alguma.

E assim foi até ele acordar em sua escrivaninha, a luz já havia voltado, junto ao sol, porém a vela se foi. O sinal tocou, podiam-se ouvir os alunos saindo do quarto com pressa, porém ele não estava com pressa alguma, muito pelo ao contrário, queria voltar a se sentir como ontem à noite.

Arrumou-se e saiu do seu quarto, o corredor já estava vazio, dirigiu-se a lanchonete, bem devagar, ainda com sono. Ao chegar, as mesas já estavam lotadas, pegou um suco e saiu. Ainda se sentia um pouco zonzo e confuso, andava com o suporte das paredes. Os barulhos da lanchonete haviam se cessado, estava um gostoso e pacifico silencio acompanhado apenas de uma leve brisa que se arrastava pelos gramados altos ainda molhados pela chuva que provavelmente irá cair novamente. Sentou-se em um banco a espera do começar da aula.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o sinal tocou, levantou-se com dificuldade, era ruim deixar aquele silencio. Com a pequena "ajuda" de um irritante inspetor, ele acelerou o passo e chegou à sala antes da porta ser fechada.

Por sorte, a aula era de biologia e com aquela professora, os alunos ficavam quietos. As mesas eram de duplas, porém, graças a sua sorte, ele sentava sozinho.

Não era uma pessoa que gostava de se socializar, estava a três anos nessa escola e nunca fez um amigo, não sabe nem ao mesmo o nome de seus colegas, mas para ele estava ótimo, desde que não o incomodassem.

Começou a ouvir uns murmúrios da professora, mas não se importou em prestar a atenção, mas parecia que ela estava falando algo com flores de cerejeiras. De repente algo o chamou atenção, os alunos o encaravam com pequenos risos, ao notar isso acordou de seu transe.

-Syaoran, acorde. – Disse a professora. – É aquele ali, sente-se junto com ele.

Ao lado da professora havia uma garota, que ele achava que nunca tinha visto em sua turma, era linda, com um rosto angelical e olhos verdes cativantes. Sentou-se ao seu lado e deu um sorriso simpático enquanto abria o livro. Ao notar que tudo estava seguro, ele voltou ao seu transe.

Algo o incomodava, algo parecia ter se infiltrado em sua mente e o incomodava, sentiu-se assim a aula inteira e foi acordado pelo sinal. Notou que a garota estava com um olhar estranho.

-Você está bem? – Ela perguntou gentilmente.

-Sim, estou... – Ele arrumou seu material com pressa, algo naquela garota o fazia sentir diferente, algo nela o impedia de se exilar em sua mente.

Chegou a seu quarto para pegar o livro da próxima aula, tentava não olhar para sua cama, pois ela o enfeitiçava, entrando em seu subconsciente e o chamando. Era horrível, mas tinha que suportar esse chamado.

Chegou cedo à sala, e a viu sentada no mesmo lugar da ultima aula, ao seu lado. Sentou-se e tentou não prestar atenção na garota que agora conversava com o professor de literatura. Arrumou-se e preparou para entrar em transe, era difícil nessa aula, pois o professor não sabia como controlar a turma. Mais para longe, a turma começava a chegar e o professor se lamentava.

Acordou no meio da aula com o barulho de uma mesa ao ser jogada junto com um aluno enquanto o professor "gritava" por atenção. Olhou para o lado e viu que a garota estava junto com um grupinho mais ao fundo da sala. Decidiu então começar a desenhar, e pelo resto das duas horas inúteis de aula de literatura, quando o sinal tocou.

Finalmente intervalo, a melhor coisa de uma manhã de segunda, foi ao seu quarto e apagou na cama, que como um imã o impedia de sair. Mas como tudo que é bom acaba assim foi o intervalo e o grito do maldito sinal o acordou. Como isso era difícil, pisar fora de sua preciosa cama era algo que Syaoran sempre foi contra e nunca se acostumou.

Pensou em matar a aula, mas devido aos acontecimentos passados, os professores davam "atenção especial" quando ele faltava. E isso resultava em perder horas de sono, algo que faria sua a complexa mente entrar em colapso.

O jovem Lee adotou um conhecimento essencial para sua sobrevivência, algo que ele se orgulhava de ter. Conseguia fingir perfeitamente que prestava a atenção na aula, enquanto sua mente estava pensando em coisas mais necessárias, como sua cama, sua obsessão por almofadas ou em sua teoria de conspiração, coisas excêntricas que ele adorava. Suas notas também o ajudavam a cultivar essa mentira.

-Hey, ta acordado? – A garota começou a o cutucar, de novo. – Me empresta o apontador?

Dessa vez, passou o estojo inteiro para a garota que o agradeceu. O mundo conspirava sobre ele, agora, além do professor que adora o perturbar para ver se esta prestando atenção havia essa garota, que além de violar seu espaço pessoal o cutucando toda hora, fazia-o se sentir estranho, ou melhor, diferente.

Depois de mais duas horas de física, ele saiu, totalmente acabado, para seu azar, haveria aulas a mais a tarde. Era meio dia e o almoço foi servido, ele ouvia o chamado de sua cama, mas seu estomago roncava mais alto, ele o respeitou e foi ao refeitório, ainda não estava cheio, aproveitando a pequena fila, conseguiu almoçar de forma rápida e saudável, com seu estomago satisfeito, deitou-se mais uma vez em sua cama e deleitou-se por ter sobrevivido a mais uma manhã.

Mas algo de estranho estava acontecendo, ao invés de sonhar que voava em porcos alados, algo que costumava fazer, ele se via em uma rua rodeada por arvores de cerejeiras e, ao fim dela, havia uma garota, a garota nova.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que sua mente o traia? Ele não queria estar lá, não deveria. Ela se aproximava cada vez mais e ele tentava se distanciar em vão, pois mesmo assim ela chegava mais perto e ele parecia não sair do lugar.

Acordou nervoso com o sinal, pela primeira vez na vida, ele agradeceu ao sinal. Não era sua hora ainda, o sinal era apenas das crianças menores. Ele decidiu então ficar mais na cama, se esforçando para não cair no sono.

Por que sonhou com aquela garota tão irritante? Por que ele se sentia estranho, e imponente de entrar em transe quando ela estava por perto? E principalmente, por que ele estava pensando nisso, se tudo que queria era se livrar dela dentro de sua mente?

Algo que Syaoran pensou que nunca ia acontecer aconteceu. Sua mente entrou em conflito e o sistema perfeito, que levou muitos anos para construir, desmoronou.

Ele decidiu então, se aproximar da garota, e descobrir seu plano, para então a derrotar, e voltar com sua harmonia.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Um capitulo pequeno, achei que ai seria um bom lugar para parar. Só esta mostrando como era a vida de Syaoran antes de Sakura entrar nela, o próximo ja vai estar mais engraçado.**

**Vou continuar se tiver alguns reviews o.O ja estou com quase todo o capt 2 pronto.**

**entao clica ai embaixo e faça uma pessoa feliz D **


	2. Operação: Aproximação

**Capt 2. Operação: Aproximação**

Antes que a aula de educação física (o ex-pior pesadelo de Syaoran) começasse, ele criou uma operação que denominou de "Aproximação". Comunicar-se com outras formas de vida humanas era algo que ele nunca soube fazer, por isso, pesquisou muito, entrando em chats, pesquisando métodos precisos e criando discursos para que a operação fosse um sucesso.

O sinal tocou e ele deu uma revisada total no que devia fazer.

**Objetivo 1: Chamar a atenção**

**Objetivo 2: Iniciar uma conversa**

**Objetivo 3: Descobrir informações e interesses do inimigo**

**Objetivo 4: Descobrir as técnicas de infiltração mental.**

**Objetivo 5: Criar um vinculo de amizade com o inimigo**

Era uma missão suicida, sim, mas precisava ser feita.

A aula começou e o professor obrigou a separar os garotos das garotas. Ótimo, nunca ele fez tal coisa, mas hoje, um dia que ia mudar a historia da humanidade, ele decidiu fazer. As garotas foram para a quadra ao lado, junto com a professora assistente.

-Tudo bem galera? – Disse o professor com aquela animação que deixava Syaoran enjoado. – Vamos jogar ameba pra dar uma aquecida.

Ameba era um jogo que ele gostava de jogar, pois "acidentalmente" ele passava perto de alguém sentado para que ele pudesse ocupar seu lugar, e "tentava" pegar os outros, pelo menos para se poupar de ser incomodado pelo professor.

O jogo levou uma das duas horas de aula, e é claro que ele não saiu do lugar.

-Tudo bem, as meninas podem voltar e se sentar. – Agora nós vamos fazer um jogo de futsal, quero um time de cinco.

Para o azar de Syaoran, ela se tornou popular rapidamente e seu time já estava formado antes mesmo do professor pedir. Ele então sobrou de reserva para um time qualquer que nem mesmo sabia quem era quem.

Sentado no banco de reserva ele observava a garota, então algo veio em sua cabeça, e não era uma bola, algo pior, que poderia ter posto a missão inteira em perigo: Ele não sabia o nome dela.

"Como que pude esquecer de algo assim? Essa garota anônima estragou tanto assim a minha mente?" Precisava fazer algo, então parou para pensar. Ou podia esperar até o dia seguinte, ou roubar a prancheta do professor.

Ele não tinha tempo e não queria perder outra noite sonhando com ela, então resolveu apelar para a segunda. Foi até a professora assistente que estava com a prancheta e começou a espiar. Não saber o nome de ninguém da sala e ainda correr contra o tempo, pois cedo ou tarde, teria que ir jogar, o fez deixar mais desesperado.

"Mas que droga, como não posso ter pensado que um dia precisaria saber o nome de das pessoas da minha sala pois uma garota estaria causando um colapso na minha mente, mas como sou burro"

-Syaoran! Vai ter que jogar agora. – Gritou o professor. E lá foi ele jogar, saiu suando, não pelo jogo, pois ficou o tempo todo parado na "defesa", mas por não saber o nome da garota. Acabado, sentou-se no banco triste, pois sabia que teria mais um sonho estranho e mais uma noite perdida e talvez, se não consertasse isso logo, seria irreversível.

Ao pensar nisso, tudo entrou em colapso (mais do que já estava) e ele se agüentou para não chorar e chamar atenções desnecessárias.

"Hey! Se eu chorar, ela provavelmente vai notar!"

Então ele liberou a mágoa profunda que estava o corroendo por dentro e começou a chorar, para seu azar, ela estava do outro lado do campo jogando, e só quem ele chamou atenção foi o professor e o psiquiatra do colégio que por alguma razão do destino passava por lá.

-Syaoran? O que foi? – Os dois se aproximaram com preocupação.

-Nada, estou bem... – "Droga, o que eu faço?"

-Meu jovem, alguma coisa esta doendo? – O psiquiatra perguntou com aquele jeito de médico. – Alguém te bateu, ou te deixou mal?

-Não, sério, estou bem. – "Mas que insistente!"

-Ele nunca foi de falar com as pessoas, desde que ele entrou no colégio eu nunca o vi com alguém. – Disse o professor.

"A ótimo, obrigado por essa informação"

-Acho que você deveria ter umas seções comigo algumas vezes por dia.

"Não, por favor, não me afastem da minha cama" Começou a fica vermelho, por que o universo conspirava sobre ele? Por que tudo, mas tudo estava dando de errado? Ele havia subestimado aquela garota e agora estava pagando por isso.

Tentou resistir mas não agüentou, liberou totalmente o choro.

-Venha, vamos conversar mais no meu escritório, lá é melhor. – O psiquiatra o pegou pelo braço e começou a arrastar o jovem para fora da quadra.

-Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! – Ele ouviu as pessoas gritarem e foi ver o que acontecia, viu que a garota era paparicada por todo mundo.

-Você é nova aqui não é? Como é seu nome? – Perguntou o professor.

-Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto.

-Três vivas para a Sakura!

"Tudo que fiz em vão, tudo, tudo... AAAAAAAAAAA"

-Não, não, NÃOOO! – Ele começou a gritar e se agachou no carvalho que passavam, socando as pedras e se cortando inteiro.

-Meu Deus! Pare, por favor! Podemos cuidar disso. – Disse o psiquiatra tentando o impedir que se machucasse mais.

-NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO QUE ESTOU ME SENTINDO, NÃO SABE QUE TUDO QUE ESTOU FAZENDO TA DANDO ERRADO! EU ESTOU FICANDO INSANO. IN-SA-NO!!!!

Dois inspetores o agarraram e conseguiram o acalmar, a ida ao escritório foi pacifica, pois se ele se movesse o inspetor quebraria seu braço. Chegando ao escritório ele se sentou na poltrona agarrado a um porco de pelúcia que estava junto com alguns brinquedos. O psiquiatra pegou uma prancheta e se sentou ao lado.

-Seu caso é bem sério, pelo que os professores falaram você é uma pessoa bem calma, que não gosta de falar com os outros e tira boas notas. Eu sei, todos nós temos que expressar nossos sentimentos que tivemos que esconder por um bom tempo, mas, fale o que esta sentindo.

-Durante todos esses anos, eu cultivei cada parte da minha mente para que pudesse viver em harmonia. – Ele estava paranóico, agarrava o porco com força e estava muito vermelho, lacrimejando. – Mas tudo isso acabou, por causa daquela garota, aquela maldita! – Começou a aumentar seu tom de voz. – Ela acabou com tudo! Seus planos para me derrotar são perfeitos, ela é um gênio. Conseguiu fazer com que tudo desse errado para mim... Ela venceu...

-O que essa garota fez de tão mal pra você?

-Toda vez que estou perto dela, ela invade minha mente e fica violando meu espaço me cutucando, eu perdi horas de sono tendo pesadelos com ela.

O psiquiatra deu uma pequena risadinha.

-O que foi? – Perguntou nervoso.

-Como posso explicar? –Parou para pensar. – Você está apaixonado por ela.

-O que? - Não entendeu, ele, Syaoran Li, apaixonado por alguém? E por aquela garota que fez ele passar por coisas tão terríveis?

-Você está apaixonado por ela.

-Não é possível. -De repente o mundo inteiro parou.

"Bem que tudo faz sentido. Eu não fiz tudo isso para derrotá-la, mas sim para me aproximar dela."

-Você já pode ir, e não precisa voltar, acho que isso já foi o bastante para você.

-Muito obrigado. – O médico deu um pequeno sorriso e fechou a porta.

Ainda surpreso, ele não sabia o que fazer, foi até seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, acabou caindo no sono, mas não se preocupava em sonhar com ela novamente. E ele sonhou, a mesma coisa, porém dessa vez, ele foi em sua direção, mas antes que pudesse toca-la, o maldito sinal do fim da aula tocou.

"NÃOOOoooo"


	3. Algo chamado amor

**Capt 3. Algo chamado amor.**

Ficou acordado a noite inteira pensando nela, escolheu suas melhores roupas, se preparava como nunca antes, até mesmo a pesquisou na internet achando o seu blog, anotou interesse por interesse e ensaiou conversas, poses e olhares sedutores

De manhã "acordou" uma hora antes do começo das aulas e se deparou com gigantes, negras e gordas olheiras, correu até o frigobar e meteu fatias e mais fatias de limão (sendo que é pepino) que escorreu nos seus olhos e o fez gritar e correr cego por todo o quarto, se debatendo com os objetos até que desmaiou com um taco de golfe.

Acordou faltando apenas quinze minutos, vestiu suas roupas (amassadas, pois as pisoteou enquanto gritava desesperado) na pressa e se olhou no espelho – um enorme hematoma no olho onde o taco atingiu – catou o pó de arroz (de sei lá aonde) e espremeu contra seu olho, espalhando por toda roupa e o fazendo espirrar. Saiu do quarto parecendo um cara que passou a noite cheirando cocaína e foi espancado por não ter dinheiro para pagar, mas não perdeu as esperanças.

Chegando à sala atraia atenção de todos, inclusive da garota que logo foi o questionar.

-O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou preocupada.

-Longa historia... – Respondeu envergonhado.

-Meu deus! Você está com um enorme hematoma aqui, andou brigando?

"Com um taco de golfe" pensou, mas resolveu mentir.

-Briguei com um cara que maltratava um menor.

-Ai que fofo da sua parte. – Disse com um sorriso que não o fazia desistir desse dia. – Está tudo bem?- "Ah, como ela é bondosa" pensava, apesar de não ouvir o que ela estava dizendo - Não quer ir à enfermaria? "Que olhos lindos" Acho que isso precisa de um gelo, eu posso te levar? "E sua pele deve ser de veludo, adoro veludo" Você deveria delatar para o diretor "Seus cabelos parecem ser tão fofos" Esses valentões, por que existe gente assim no mundo? "Parece à gata que minha avó tinha como eu adorava aquela gata, aperta-la, afofa-la, seus pelos eram tão lindos... Mas ela era gorda..." Meu amigo chegou a ficar em depressão, pois era violentado por eles. "Onde você andou por toda minha vida?" Como eu gosto de figos, são tão fofinhos, ou serão as amoras minhas preferidas? – E ela falou e falou enquanto Syaoran apenas a admirava. – Sabe Li-kun gostei de falar com você, agente pode se ver no almoço quero continuar essa conversa...

As aulas da manhã acabaram e ela o puxou até sua mesa favorita junto com seus amigos, também da mesma sala, estes se sentiam estranhos com a presença de Syaoran e a expressão animada que Sakura estava.

-Então eu e o Li-kun estávamos falando das nossas frutas favoritas, nós estou entre o figo e a amora. – Disse não se importando que seus amigos estivessem confusos.

-Eu gosto de cereja e maça verde. – A frase escapou da boca de Syaoran fazendo-o corar.

-Isso cereja! Amooo cereja! – Gritou dando pequenas palminhas.

Seus amigos ficavam cada vez mais assustado, estavam acostumado com ela sempre feliz, mas isso já era demais.

-Sakura-chan posso falar com você em particular? – Disse Tomoyo. As duas foram para longe da mesa. – Tem algo entre o Li-kun e você?

-Eu gosto dele, apesar de conhecê-lo faz pouco tempo me sinto bem perto dele. –Disse corada até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Então fala pra ele.

-Não tenho coragem... O que ele vai dizer?

-Vem cá, tenho uma idéia...

Arrumada, cheirosa e levemente maquiada ela esperava seu amado no refeitório. Já era noite e com dois mil Yenes, Tomoyo conseguiu fazer com que o inspetor "não" notasse o encontro. Na mesa coberta por uma toalha de mesa de veludo, havia taças de vinho, dois pratos lindos, um pequeno vaso com uma flor de cerejeira e duas velas vermelhas.

Ele chegou um pouco corado junto com Tomoyo, ficou estático ao ver Sakura em um lindo vestido cor de cereja com detalhes em rosa feito por sua melhor amiga.

-Sa-Sakura, vo-você está li-li-li – Tomoyo da um tapa nas costas – Linda! Ai...

-Você também Li-kun – Abaixou a cabeça corada.

-Me chame de Syaoran. – Respondeu também corado.

Um piano começou a tocar uma balada romântica e Eriol acendia as velas enquanto Yamazaki e Chiharu entravam na cozinha, Tomoyo os guiou até as cadeiras e se retirou.

-Sakura, você fez tudo isso? – Perguntou admiranda a mesa.

-Foi a Tomoyo. – Apontou para a amiga que estava filmando.

-Sakura, não aponte para a câmera! – Cochichou.

-Ela tem mania de fazer isso. – Disse imaculada.

Eriol serviu a comida, lindos suchis de diferentes sabores e atum assado. Os dois conversavam sobre varias coisas para descobrirem o que tinham em comum.

-E é por isso que porcos não vo... AAAA – Sakura gritou assustando a todos, ela se debatia na mesa quebrando as taças e o vaso, Syaoran assustado tentou socorre-la, mas derrubou as velas e fazendo a toalha de mesa queimar.

Eriol e Tomoyo correram para socorrer, quando Yamazaki e Chiharu saiam desesperados da cozinha.

-Chamem os bombeiros! – Gritava o garoto.

-O que pode ter acontecido agora? – Gritou Eriol

-A Chiharu botou fogo na cozinha!

-Seu mentiroso foi você. –Respondeu a garota com raiva.

-Não, foi você!

-Você! Quem é o mentiroso aqui?

-EUUUU? MENTIROSO?

-Minha toalha de veludo arruinada, ARRUINADAAAA! - Eriol chorava enquanto abraçava a toalha.

-CHEGA! NÃO VEEM QUE ESSAS BRIGAS ESTÃO NOS CONSUMINDO? -Gritou Tomoyo assustando a todos com sua explosão. –Sempre quis dizer isso...

- A cozinha está pegando fogo! Vamos todos morrer! – Gritava Eriol.

-Calma, temos que fazer alguma coisa. – Disse Sakura olhando para todos os lados até avistar um alarme de incêndio, correu e acionou-o.

-Vamos sair daqui! – Gritava Yamazaki.

-Nossas digitais estão em todos os lados, vamos morrer apodrecidos na prisão! – Respondeu Eriol.

-Sakura! Você está bem? – Perguntou Syaoran

-Veio limão nos meus olhos. – Disse calma. – Desculpa Syaoran, esse foi o pior encontro que você já deve ter tido. – Chorou.

-Na verdade é meu primeiro encontro, e até que está bem legal. – Disse olhando para o desespero dos três gritando feitos loucos enquanto observavam as chamas.

Logo as equipes inteiras do colégio e dos bombeiros controlavam a situação, os seis foram para sala do diretor e lá receberam uma enorme punição.

-Sakura. – Disse Syaoran já fora da sala do diretor. – Eu te amo...

-Eu também.

E os dois se beijaram e viveram felizes para sempre... Fim... Uau...

**Desculpem pela demora, mesmo mesmo (a dois meses só... xD) mas estive muito ocupado com o lixo da escola, minha banda e meu time de Cs (é claro, bloqueios criativos...) mas aqui está... dois meses para um capt minusculo, revisei meio por cima pois estava com pressa (meus pais estavam... eu não...) então qualquer coisa estranha comentem **

**-Vou ser apedrejado...- **

**Obrigado a todos que me mandaram reviews(continuem mandando, descobri que comédia é meu ramo...) Diria agradeçer antes no capt 2 mas... **

** minha 2a comédia (primeira da Sakura +D) **

**Nada mais a comentar... Fui!**


End file.
